gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Martial Arts
There are two GURPS Martial Arts books: Classic (3e) and the current 4e. ''GURPS (Classic) Martial Arts edition]] ''GURPS: Classic: Martial Arts has two sections of advantages, skills, and maneuvers for most styles: realistic and cinematic. A Maneuver is a specific type of attack or defense and is treated like a skill with each one each one defaulting to one or more prerequisite skills, or to DX ("Kicking, for instance, is a Hard maneuver defaulting to Karate-2") Styles are broken up into * Primary Skills (reflects the main focus of the individual style) * Secondary skills (either taught or are not given as much attention throughout) * Optional skills (which may or may not be taught in any particular school) Historical and Modern Styles Many of these styles have realistic and cinematic totals. Scattered through this section is information on the Belt system and other ranking systems as well as information on specific styles and thinking like External vs. Internal and Hard vs. Soft. Fictional Styles *Alien: Engaijutsu 5, Kronin Karate 9 *Fantasy: Aerie Fighting (Winged folk Martial Art) 6, Dragon-Man Kung Fu 10, Smasha (Orc Combat Style) 4, Sylvan War Lore 6 *Future Styles: Cyberninjutsu 7, Force-Swordmanship 5, Space Kung Fu 7 Weapons and Equipment Contains Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Indonesian, Korean, Philippine, European Fencing, Modern, and Ultra-tech weapons as well as Ninja and Training equipment and armor. Campaigns *Cinematic vs Realistic Campaigns, Setting, Themes ''GURPS Martial Arts (4e) A reworking of ''GURPS (classic) Martial Arts for 4e with major changes to the list of "Historical and Modern Styles" (several styles replaced with other styles) and "Fictional, Alien, Fantasy, and Futuristic styles" being grouped together under "Fictional styles". Also only the realistic point totals for each style is given. Some styles were put in information boxes throughout the style section resulting a list by page number not being entirely alphabetical. As with the classic edition, general concepts (like Marma or pressure points) are scattered through the style section. |Armatura 6: fighting style of the Roman legions during the 1st through 3rd centuries CE |- |Armatura Equestris 6: cavalry based martial art of Rome |- |Bajutsu; can be merged with Armatura Equestris, Furusiyya, Knightly Mounted Combat, and Yabusame |- |Dagger Fighting 3 |- |''Stickfighting'' 2: African Stickfighting, La Canne de Combat, Victorian Singlestick |- |Furusiyya 5 |- |Hoplomachia 5: Armed combat style of the ancient Greek city-states |- |Hung Gar Kung Fu (Tiger-Crane Style) 4 |- |Hwa Rang Do 5 |- |Kajukenbo 3 |- |Knightly Mounted Combat: Early Medieval 6, High Medieval 7, Late Medieval 5 |- |Kuntao 6 |- |Kusarijutsu 2: Japanese art of the kusari-fundo |- |Kyujutsu 4 |- |Longsword Fighting 5 |- |''Archery'': Foot Archery 3, Kyudo 4. Yabusame 3 |- |Masters of Defense Weapon Training 12 |- |Muay Thai 3 |- |Naginatajutsu 3 |- |''Polearm Fighting'' 4: Chinese Horse-Cutter Fighting, Glaive Fighting, Naginatado (or Atarashii Naginata) |- |Pa Kua Chuan 5 |- |Pak Hok ("white crane") 3 |- |Pentjak Silat: Kumango Silat 4, Tapak Sutji Pentjak Silat 6 |- |''Mixed Martial Arts'' |- |Pollaxe Fighting 4 |- |Staff Fighting: Bojutsu 2 Jojutsu 3, Sport Quarterstaff 2; Quarterstaff 2 |- |Shortsword Fighting |- |Shurikenjutsu 4 |- Fictional Styles The Historial Styles Due to the changes and large overlap the styles of both books have been combined into this single table. Styles with a * may only exist in a cinematic campaign and those in bold appear both Classic and 4e GURPS Martial Arts. Those in italics are not in alphabetic order in the book. 3e costs were based on Primary skills and "maneuvers" (in 4e these became Techniques with a similar cost structure) in the style; 4e reduced the cost to just mundane skills + Style Familiarity perk. All costs are per 4e rules: See Also * Feint * List of Techniques * Designers' Notes: GURPS Martial Arts * GURPS Martial Arts: Fairbairn Close Combat Systems * GURPS Martial Arts: Gladiators * GURPS Martial Arts: Technical Grappling * GURPS Martial Arts: Yrth Fighting Styles Category:GURPS Books Category:3rd Edition Category:4th Edition Category:Martial Arts Category:Skills Category:Techniques Category:Lists